Enjoy the Silence
by Darth Luffy
Summary: Set in the downtime after the end of S05E05. Clarke catches up with her friends a little while watching over Madi.


**Author's Note:** Short little story set after the end of episode 5x05. One shot for now but I may add a few more chapters. Nothing big though.

 **Enjoy the Silence**

In the familiar confines of the back of the rover Clarke softly stroked Madi's hair, the young girl laid across her as she slept. The sun was just starting to set outside but once the adrenaline from reuniting had faded she had crashed and Clarke had been perfectly content to retire to the rover with her. If it had been her decision alone she would've already taken the rover to Polis ahead of the army, back to the relative safety the ruined city offered, and to where she could properly treat the wounded woman lying on the floor. Octavia and Indra herself had both been against that though, even if Clarke suspected they had differing reason as to why.

Hearing the sound of people approaching she shifted slightly to make sure her pistol was in easy reach, even if Wonkru was supposed to be friendly she didn't trust them yet. Not around Madi. Seeing that it was just Harper and Monty she relaxed, gesturing to the two to stay quiet as they climbed into the back of the rover.

Moving carefully Monty made his way around the sleeping form of Indra on the floor, looking for something in one of the compartments lining the rover. Climbing around to between the front seats Harper knelt beside her, a small smile on her face as she looked over Clarke and Madi. "Sorry about this," Harper whispered, careful not to wake the two sleeping warriors, "Monty thought he saw a tarp and wanted to get it. He thought we could use it as a tent."

"It's in the second from the right," Clarke replied softly, pointing to it without thinking, prompting Madi to stir. Clarke redirected her attention back to the girl, smiling when Madi simply readjusted and remained sleeping.

Harper could feel that Monty was deliberately trying to avoid gawking but she had no such qualms, she couldn't recall ever seeing Clarke like this. She looked more content than she had ever seen her and she had no doubt that it was due to the small girl currently sleeping on top of her. "I guess the lack of sleep finally caught up to her."

"She wasn't sleeping?" Clarke asked, giving Harper her full attention for the first time since they'd entered the rover.

"Yeah, I thought it was because she was scared but I guess she was just worried about you." Harper mused, eyeing the girl curled into Clarke's lap. Now that she thought about it she couldn't recall seeing the girl sleep at all during the few days they'd been together, she'd just been assuming she had.

"I missed her too," Clarke admitted, "I knew she should be safe with you but I hated leaving her in the valley." She had considered staying in the valley and letting Bellamy take care of opening the bunker but it was too risky and there just hadn't been time.

"More like we were safe with her." Monty chimed in, sitting on the bench across from Clarke, the tarp he'd been looking for in hand. "We'd barely landed before we got found out, then she came out of nowhere and killed the guys, saving us. I guess she takes after you."

Clarke fidgeted uncomfortably at that, torn between hating that Madi had already been forced to kill again and pride at how well she'd done. "After that she showed us where to hide and rest up, where to watch the camp from, gave us food. She was taking care of us much more than we were of her," Monty continued, a sad look in his eyes as he recounted the last few days. Having to rely on a kid was pathetic, even if she was Clarke's. They should've been able to do more. Back before they'd returned to the ring he would've been able to do more…

"She told us stories too," Harper added, giving Clarke a knowing grin and breaking Monty out his spiral. "Got to say, I love how Monty was always there to help out the princess. Such a dashing knight."

Clarke actually blushed at that, as Harper brushed Monty with her shoulder, laughing quietly as he avoided her gaze. "It was the truth… just changed a bit to make a better story." Clarke admitted, giving Monty a grateful nod. "Madi loves those stories."

' _Maybe too much…'_ she couldn't help but think. The similarities between Octavia and Madi's situation had been obvious to her from the beginning and she had made sure to tell Madi of the best of what Octavia had been. From what she had seen of Bloodreina so far though she wasn't all too sure that girl still existed.

"I swear if you two are fucking back here I-" Echo said from outside the rover, cutting off suddenly as she rounded the corner. Seeing the scene inside she gave an awkward little wave, "Uh, sorry. It's just we've all learned not to send those two by themselves to do anything."

Clarke couldn't help but laugh this time, Harper just shrugging with a smug look on her face while Monty looked mortified. Madi stirred again as Clarke laughed, sleepily raising her head and looking around the rover. "Do you have to go somewhere?" She asked slowly, wondering why everyone was back here now.

"No, I'm staying right here with you. They just needed to get something. Go ahead and go back to sleep." Clarke replied, pulling Madi back into her as she gave the others a subtle nod to leave.

Settling back into the warmth Clarke offered, Madi nodded, "Oh ok. Night Clarke."

"Goodnight, my little Natblida." Clarke said softly, kissing the top of Madi's head as she drifted back to sleep.

"I'll let Bellamy know you'll be staying here," Echo said, guiding the two lovebirds away as they climbed out of the rover. "And I'll make sure no one disturbs you."

"Thank you, Echo." Clarke replied, giving the woman a grateful nod. Tomorrow she could reunite with her friends and talk more. For tonight she just wanted to sleep knowing that her daughter was safe again.


End file.
